


checkmate

by Kennythespaz



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennythespaz/pseuds/Kennythespaz
Summary: Dapper Jack. The new guy has finally figured out what he was, the whole reason Anti wanted him, to be a pawn."Anti is the Queen, Jack is the King, Schneep is the Bishop, Jackie and Robbie are the Knights, Chase and Marvin are Rooks, and I, I am the pawn."But with all this going on.... He's getting pretty close to checkmate...





	checkmate

I'm Dapper, or Jack, or Daps, or just Dapper. Im the youngest to Sèan but also the oldest to exist.   
Its a hard to explain story so I won't waste time. So the story starts off like this  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Schneep you have to eat  _something_  before we leave" I said, warming up two sandwiches. Schneep looked at me, sipping his coffee "I don't vant to" he simply replied and kept drinking his coffee, me and him aren't that close, so he doesn't really take my advice.   
I turned to him "pleaaase, you know robbie would say the same thing" i said, setting the sandwich next to him. He picks up the sandwich and opens it "fine" he says and takes a bite. I start eating my own "hurry up and finish drinking your coffee so we don't miss the train again."

Schneep picked up the cup and after giving me his signature look, chugged the whole cup. I was shocked. He took the cup to the sink and set it in before going back to the table and picking up the sandwich "are zou happy now?" he asked.  
I shook my head to get out of my thoughts "y..yes lets just go" I said and slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my case, he did the same and we both left out the door.

"You don't look to good" I said as we walked to the bus stop, he lowly grumbled. Schneep is intimidating cause of how tall he is, and just in general. I went to say something else, but he cut me off by pushing me a side and kneeling down in the bushes. I patted his back, still scared of if he was gonna do something.   
After a minute he stood up and wiped his mouth, I stepped back and picked up my case "do you wanna go-" he walked away before i could finish my sentence, so I followed him.

We waited at the bus stop "are you feeling better" I asked, he didn't respond "its a lovely day" I said trying to start conversation. he took a bite out of his sandwich and make a low "hm" sound. I looked around "do you want me to throw your wrapper away?" I asked, he handed it to me and I quickly walked to throw it away, as I was walking back the bus came and we both got on.   
"so, vhy did zou vant me to go vith zou again" he asked, and sat next to me, I fiddled with the lock on my case "cause your great at singing and I wanted you to sing along while I play" I smiled and looked over at him, and immediately stopped smiling "are you ok?" I asked. Schneep had turned pale and started sweating, he looked away quick "Schneep?" I leaned over and put my hand on his shoulder. "I....Im sorry, I forgot you-" he waved his hand and turned back to me "itz fine" he said. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Pawn and a Bishop, one goes down just by moving right. 


End file.
